Yes No Continue?
by Lolguy 2
Summary: When I get reborn into Gumball Watterson, alongside the series I uncover a sinister conspiracy. Self-insert, Gumball/Penny ship tease.
1. The Beginning

Yes/No continue?

A Gumball Fanfic

Chapter 1

**A/N: HI THERE! Lolguy 2 here again with another self-insert fanfic, where I get reborn into Gumball (Yeah, I know I use that plot a lot, but I promise this one will be good). Anyway, I decided this because my family is a lot like Gumball's. Seriously? Seriously. Except without the little sister, and my brother is 3 years younger than me. Our family is kinda weird, I'm a very random oldest son, who loves video games and says weird stuff, and is rejected by a few peeps at school; my little brother is an emotional wreck sometimes, but he's not that bad, and we're friends; my dog is very smart, and knows heaps of stuff; my dad is sometimes immature and joke cracking but sometimes very mature; and my mom takes care of most of the jobs and sometimes argues with my dad; and we are very weird overall. Oh, and the fic starts here! (Note: This is an AU, where Elmore city is a state as well as a city. Also, everyone outside of Elmore are humans, and it is set in our world with Elmore in it as well and someone sending out videos of me as Gumball to that Ben Bocquelet guy or however his name is spelt which he then bases the show on, as well as Elmore being cursed by a wizard many years before the series, with all the humans in Elmore becoming anthropomorphic creatures, and all animals becoming sentient, as well as the non-living stuff becoming sentient, but not necessarily all.)**

Hey! I'm Isaac *****, and I'm a manga, anime and cartoon fan, and recently my fav is the amazing world of Gumball. It is a good and funny show. It reminds me of real life, and I like the characters, _ESPECIALLY _Gumball! I am a guy, though, so I like him because he's interesting. But I wouldn't want to meet Banana Jo in a dark alley (I'm scared of fruit, you see. Yes, it's a lame weakness, but I just am.) Anyway… Whoa! Why is my vision going black? Everything's getting black…

"))))"

I wake up. "Ugghh, why does my head hurt so much?" I groan… wait. WAIT. I sound… different. Like a character from a show… I can't quite put my finger on it. I notice some words in front of me. They say "Yes/No Continue?" I shrug, thinking 'Why not?' I press the yes button with my blue hand. Wait. Something's wrong with this picture. Why is my hand blue? …Wait. I think I know who I sound like now. Just need to see in a mirror to find out if my guess is right. Wait, I never noticed that mirror there! I look in it… WHAT. I am now apparently a blue anthropomorphic cat. In other words, I look exactly like Gumball Watterson, if he was real. "Lemme guess," I say tiredly. "I'm Gumball now, or at least will be, when I'm reincarnated into his, or should I say my, baby body, right?" There probably isn't gonna be an ans-

YES, says a voice which sounds like coffins grating onto each other. HUH? Someone answered me! I look around, and see what can only be described as a living skeleton on a white horse with blue eyes (The skeleton, not the Horse!).

"So you're real?" I ask, surprised.

YES, OR AT LEAST AN ANTHROPOMORPHIC PERSONIFICATION OF A DEATH, says Death. GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NEXT LIFE BY THE WAY. YOU'LL NEED IT. And with that, he's gone. Great, so now not only am I dead, and reincarnating into Gumball, but I just met Death of the Discworld. Great series, by the way. So might as well hang on for the ride. Hmmm… Maybe I'll try and become extremely strong, and badass, and make my own sword, so I can beat some of the stronger characters. Just hopefully, my anger issues won't come back. You see, I had some very bad anger management issues, and if they come back, I won't be very happy.

So, I'll just close my eyes and cover my ears, and imagine stuff. By the way, being a cat is weird, what with the tail and all. Alright Isaac… or should I call myself Gumball to avoid confusion? Yeah, I think I should call myself Gumball. Alright then, Gumball, (Man, it's weird calling yourself that) go to your happy place.

"))))"

Ugh… I wake up/leave my happy place. I notice that I'm a baby now… a baby cat. 'So I am Gumball now… Dammit, I wish that all that weird stuff won't happen.'

"What should we name him?" I hear Nicole – or I guess I should call her mom now – say.

"Mmm… Gumball," says Richard, who I guess I should call dad now. It's kinda obvious he's hungry.

My new mom seems a little taken aback, then says, slowly, "I guess so."

"))))"

I'm about 5 in this body now… and acting immature! Because it's fun! Oh, and Darwin is legful around now (I know that's not a word, but it is now because I used it. Oh, and Darwin walking looks weird). "Hey Gumball!" I hear. It's still kinda weird being called that. It's weird being a cat in general anyway. Oh, and that was Darwin!

"Hey Darwin!" I say. He likes fun things, and sometimes I do fun stuff inspired by an episode of the series about Gumball, or me now (Man, it's weird being called that), because once Darwin wanted to do something fun on the stairs, and I decided we should do that thing from 'The Dress'. Speaking of that episode, I hope when we reach it, Darwin doesn't go crazy over me like he did over the original Gumball.

"What are we doing today, Gumball?" asks Darwin.

"Today, we'll see what this machine in the corner does!" I say. See, there's this machine in the corner, and it looks like it does something interesting. I decided to use it sometime a bit ago. I just hope it doesn't do anything bad.

"))))"

Alright! I'm 12 now, (which is when the show starts, apparently) and remember all those things I wished for when I was reborn? Well, I fulfilled the wishes, the strong one through training a _LOT_, the sword one by making it, and the badass one speaks for itself. Unfortunately, I got my anger issues back, _AND _that "no weirdness" wish didn't work. Incidentally, lemme talk about how it is being a humanoid cat. It's kinda weird being an anthropomorphic cat. I mean, I am the same as a human, which I used to be, except that I have a tail, claws and ears on top of my head. Oh, and fur all over. Right now, today is the starting day of school.

And my mum is checking my bag to see if I'm ready. "Lunchbox check! Schoolbooks check! Clothes check! Equipment Check! There, Gummypuss," I grimace, with her calling me that name, "you're all ready! Now go clean your teeth and get on your shoes, and you'll be ready to go to school."

I sigh aggravatedly. "Fine," I say and leave the room to do what she said. Oh! I forgot! I poke my head in, and say "Oh, and don't call me 'Gummypuss'," smiling cheekily. I go and clean my teeth. Now she's gonna get Darwin and Anais ready for school, but Anais (who I've gotten to know more deeply than you learn about in the cartoon, like everyone else, except for Darwin, who doesn't really have much to learn about) isn't gonna take it as well as I did when she gets checked to see if she's ready like I was. I absentmindedly rinse my mouth, and spit. I go to put my shoes on, and on the way to going outside hear mum yelling at dad, and dad ignoring her. When I get outside, I make a little chuckle and put my ear to the window, like the dumb person I am (Oh, and in my mind there's a difference between dumb and stupid. Stupid is when you're doing idiotic things naturally, and dumb is when you're doing them on purpose), and listen to the conversation, chuckling softly.

"Richard, you are going to get off that couch and get a job right now!" says mom.

"Good for you, Nicole, now move over, Alligators on a Train is on," says dad.

"Not until you move!"

I hear some shuffling. "There, I moved, so lemme watch it," says dad.

Hahaha! This is too rich! I move away so they don't hear my laughing, and then laugh like this: "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" but not so loud.

Darwin leaves the house. "Hey, Gumball! I can't wait until school starts! I love school!"

I give him a pat on the back. "Me too, buddy, me too," I say, giving the DREAMWORKSFACE, and add "Oh, and since this is a new school, how do you think we'll know these guys?" You see, we've been moving around a lot, because mum's temper has gotten us kicked out of flats and stuff, so until we moved here, to this suburb (Elmore is a city and a state by the way, like that Vatican place which is both a country and a city) , we haven't settled down very much. This is the first place we've found that my current, and right now only, mum can work in and not disturb the neighbours, and luckily, it's the same place that Gumball from the series, or me (I keep getting kinda confused) lives during it, and it's also a nostalgic place for her. You see, the job she got was at the rainbow factory, and she used to live here. Oh, and that machine? It was a thing that did… NOTHING. YEAH.

Ooh! Anais is coming out! "How's it going, sis?" I say to her.

"How do you think?" she snaps at me. Ouch, that hurt!

"Uhh… I'll just not disturb you…" I say carefully. You see, when Anais gets angry, bad stuff happens (But not as bad as when I do).

"Good!" she shouts. Everything is quiet for a bit. Awkward.

I know! I know how to fix the awkwardness! I clear my throat. I sing: "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH SOMETIMEEES I GET A GOOD FEELING! YEAAH! I GET A- OW! Don't do that, sis!" I glare at Anais, who slapped me in the middle of my spontaneous bursting into song.

Before she can make a snappy reply, the bus comes along. The door opens. "Ooh! More new kids, eh? Well, welcome to Mid Elmore Middle school, Kiddies!" That's Rocky, as you can probably guess. We file into the bus and get to the back. I look around nervously. As I was expecting, I can see everyone in the class Gumball, or me, had in the series based around me. Wait… if I'm Gumball, since I'll do stuff differently, maybe the show'll be different?

The bus pulls up at Mid Elmore Middle school. We take out our bags, and enter. I hear some chatter between two characters… No. Two PEOPLE. Just like I love my new family even though I originally thought of them as characters, but then found out they were people, I'll treat the schoolpeople as people, even though they were originally cartoon characters from my point of view.

"))))"

"Hello, class. My name is Ms. Simian, and I am the teacher of this school," says Ms. Simian. Man this is boring! I wish I could do something better, like read or play a video game, but I can't, because the school rules don't allow it (New students get a rulebook for the school). "You probably don't know me, but I am one of the 2 teachers in the school, alongside Rocky Robinson." And yes, Rocky's a teacher. There are only 2 teachers in this school, which explains a lot. "Okay, today, you introduce yourself to me," says Miss Simian. "Sit in a circle, and introduce yourself to me, as well as your likes. And yes, it is necessary, as you need to get to know each other, and me." We all file into a circle, as she says, "I'll go first. I am Miss Simian. I like good students, I _HATE _those who don't do absolutely all their homework, and today I'm going easy on you this first session. Now you." Everyone introduces themselves, with a few gems, until it gets to me.

"Hey, you! What's your name?" asks a voice next to me. I recognize it as Tobias'.

"Uhh… Heheh… I am…" I then start whispering, "Gumball Watterson," and then go back to my normal loud volume, saying, "I like playing videogames, watching TV, especially Alligators on a Train," which is awesome, trust me, "and I don't like bullies, people who hurt my family, fruit, and my anger problems."

"Can you repeat your name, please?" a beautiful voice sings out (actually, asks, but technicality, technicality). I look to see the source, and… it's Penny! I don't know how a peanut can be so beautiful, but she is. I think I like her! But I don't think I'll do what the original Gumball did… Hopefully.

I say louder, "Gumball Watterson," while looking away nervously.

A few people stare at me. Then they start laughing. "Hahaha! He has a stupid name! I'm a banana!" says Banana Joe, and comes up to me, and blows a raspberry in my face.

I squeak, and hide behind Darwin. "Protect me, buddy!" I whisper.

Darwin, oblivious to the cruelty of middle school kids again, says "Please stay away from Gumball, or at least don't be mean to him. He's scared of fruit."

Banana Joe nods and then chuckles cruelly.

"Don't tease him! He doesn't seem that bad!" It's Penny, protecting me. Wow, she's actually pretty nice.

I hear Miss Simian whispering "A Watterson, eh? Well, hopefully he'll turn out better tempered than Nicole did."

It seems like this year's gonna be an eventful one, considering the first series of the show about Gumball… or me… was set this year. I grin. Luckily I'll be prepared for it.

"))))"

**AN: ANNNNNNNNND that's a wrap! So how was the first chapter? Sorry if I made my selfinsert too mary-sueish. I tried to make it a self-insert, and keep the other characters in character all this chapter, so read and review, and criticize! By the way, Isaac is my real name, I am a boy in real life, and the things Miss Simian said actually happened to me (The homework and first session I mean) in grade 9 and 7 respectively. Lolguy 2, signing out!**


	2. The First Episode

Yes/No continue?

A Gumball Fanfic

Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Lolguy 2 here again, and this time, I'm doing the first chapter based on an episode. I'll give you a hint. That day's over, and something epic is gonna happen (I didn't say I wouldn't give you a vague hint, hehehe). So anyway, this chapter is based on an episode. Just thought I'd say that. Oh, and I really am a boy in real life. Just thought I'd emphasise that.**

Hey there! Gumball Watterson here! Betcha missed me! So, today is a new day! The second day of the school of the series named after me (In case you didn't know, I am the reincarnation of who I consider myself as, Isaac ***, and that's how I know about the show)! "AAH! GOOD MORNING ELMO-"

SMACK! Ooowowowowow! That hurt! Who did it?

"Quiet, Gumball! You know I'm not a morning person!" Ah! So it's Anais who did that. I know because: A) it's her voice, and B) I can see her face above me. Wow, I didn't know she could hit so hard.

"))))"

"Aah!" I yawn. I go downstairs, and see that mum and dad are in the dining room. "G'mornin'…" I say. You see, I got up real early (and yes, that was why Anais yelled at me) doing stuff on the internet, and checking stuff on it, so now, I'm kinda tired. You see, I used the internet to search for better video games, YouTube, and better TVs. When I found YouTube and searched for Amazing World of Gumball, I saw an announcement that it was going to start on Cartoon Network, but no development has happened yet. Just so you know, since I'm Gumball, the show shouldn't really exist in this world. Unless… Nah, that's a daft conspiracy theory. Even though I do exist, it does exist though. Alright, so that means that, if my theory is true, the DVD will happen on a weekend, and Juke is actually a… no, don't think of it.

Anyway, I start eating breakfast. "Good Morning, Gumball!" says dad. I grunt back. "What's wrong, son? Is anything bad happening again, like when you didn't have enough flour to make pancakes?"

"No," I reply, in a lying voice. "And I especially didn't get up early, and go on the internet, and this is not a lying face."

"Okay!" says dad, completely oblivious to me lying. Mum, however, is not as stupid.

"You did exactly what you said, didn't you?" asks mum suspiciously.

I look away "Noooo-YES! YOU CAUGHT ME! What's my punishment!"

Mum looks kind of… not angry? Actually, she looks kind of smug, and hiding her anger well. "Well," she says, "Your punishment is being tired…" I cheer inside! "AND having no electronics including TV for the next 5 days," she finishes. What? NOOOOO! "However, if you do all your chores and get an A for your work today, then you _MIGHT _be able to get your privileges back." YAY! Alright then, since she wants me to get the work, I will.

"))))"

I've done all my chores, in record time! Now, we're waiting for the bus. I'm singing a song, to be exact, "Fighter" by Gym class heroes, featuring Ryan Tedder (In my mind, though, since it's not really out yet, as it's only 2011). The bus comes. "Hey boys! Hope you have another great day in Mid Elmore Middle School!" says Rocky. We file in; me doing the arm snakes and Darwin dancing (I think I used to do the arm snakes before I even heard of the series the amazing world of Gumball in my past life). Oh! By the way our class has gotten to know each other better yesterday.

For example, I warmed up to Banana Joe, and he stopped me from being afraid of being around fruits as well as apologized to me for bullying me, but when someone's eating them I'm still kinda scared. I also got to know Tobias, who's actually a pretty nice guy when you get to know him. So is Bobert the robot, who I also got to know. On the other hand, Tina didn't really take all that well to me. I'm pretty sure I know when she'll become friends, though. I think after the events of the Quest she'll start to see me as a friend. So, I wonder which episode's events today will be… hopefully a pretty good one.

"))))"

It's lunchbreak/recess, depending on which one you like (personally I prefer lunchbreak, because it's a break, where you eat you lunch. Get it? Okay, that's good. Right now, me and Darwin are playing an awesome game. Not on the computers, but we're playing…

"DODGE OR DARE!" We shout together.

"Roll the dice!" I yell, picking up the dice and rolling them.

"Pick a card!" continues Darwin, picking up a card and giving it to me.

"Hmmm… it says 'go prank the scariest person where you are currently, by using pretty much anything to create a device, involving cream pie in any way.' Sounds pretty awesome!" I say. Hmm… according to my calculations, if I put this here, then this here…

"))))"

"Done!" I say, dusting my hands together. Just before I'm about to start the machine, I see Bobert walking past. Huh? "Hey, Bobert!" I say. "What's wrong?"

"I am not being treated alright by the others." He sighs, or at least does the robot equivalent of a sigh. "I have no mutual relationships of familiarity with anyone else, A.K.A I have no friends."

"Wait, Bobert! We're you're friends," I say. Hmm… this is starting to look familiar. Like a certain episode… Anyway, I know just what he needs! "I know what you need, Bobert. You need…" and at this I spread my hands across like a rainbow was appearing, "Emotion!"

Bobert looks at me with a cute (HEY! BOYS, LIKE I WAS IN MY PAST LIFE, AND AM THIS ONE, CAN THINK STUFF ARE CUTE [such as puppies] TOO!) tilting of his robot head, and asks, "Define emotions."

"Well, emotions are feelings, such as things you feel," I respond.

Bobert does that thing again, and asks, "Define Feelings."

I sigh, and say "Feelings are things you feel, like I just said. For example, pain is a feeling."

Bobert does the same thing, and asks, "Define pain."

"Well…" I say, "let me show you!" I pinch myself, and start screaming silently from the pain. "And that, Bobert, is pain."

"How do you do that?" he asks, doing it _again _(It's actually starting to get irritating now.)

"Okay, let me show you how to be happy. Just do as I do," I say. Wait… GODDAMMIT! I mentally facepalm. I just started the events of 'The Robot', with that one simple sentence! What am I gonna do next, reveal that I'm the reincarnation of someone who knows all the plot of a show which occurs in this universe, which I have a crazy theory that this is my original universe, and that when someone's brain goes out of their head it's just a hallucination (I looked into it, and it's a shared hallucination that happens sometimes)?

Anyway, might as well have the plot advance. I walk awesomely around the courtyard, and then look at Bobert. "Now you try," I say, aware that this will advance the plot. He does that same thing that he did in the original show, A.K.A that walking action. "Yeah, that's pretty good! Now copy my voice."

"Copy my voice," Bobert says, in his normal voice. Then he says it several times, until it sounds exactly like me, although a very slight mechanical tone to it (and by slight, I mean that his voice imitation of Gumball in the show has nothing to his real voice imitation). Then, in his imitation he says "Hi, I'm Gumball Watterson, and I have a head shaped like a dinosaur's." He then goes back to his normal voice and starts laughing alongside Darwin, and I pout at it, because it wasn't funny to _me,_ and says "Did you see that, guys? I laughed! I'm a real boy!" He then starts hugging us, with a very happy expression on his face. We wait a few seconds. He doesn't let go. We wait a few more. He still doesn't let go.

"Uhhh… Bobert? Most normal people don't hug this long," I say, with a completely deadpan expression.

"Please, just a little longer?"

Ughh… Talking to him is like talking to… tooooooooooo… your own brain (like I mentioned in the monologue above).

"))))"

I'm at school again. I hear the girls go past. They're saying something like how they never noticed I was so sm… art… or funny… OH NO! Bobert's stealing my life like in the show!

I storm into the cafeteria, and see Penny, talking to someone I can't see, but is obviously Bobert. I move around, and see Bobert's really there, with his paper thin disguise and all. I always wondered how people could fall for that stupid disguise I can't let Bobert deceive anyone else, especially not Penny! The wind whistles against my face, and I get to Bobert, and confront him face to face. "Gumball? But… you're right there! And if you're Gumball, then who's he?" Who is that who's talking? …Whoops. I forgot that Penny was talking to Bobert. Anyway, he won't get away with stealing _THIS _Gumball's life!

"Bobert, what do you think you're doing? And just _WHY _are you trying to steal my life?" Ohhh, no… My anger issues are starting to come up! Oh well, might as well run with it.

"You told me to do as you do-" starts Bobert, starting to seem nervous.

"OOOH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST PULL THAT EXCUSE!" My anger is full steam ahead now. "BOBERT, YOU DO NOT STEAL A WATTERSON'S LIFE AND GET AWAY WITH IT! WHEN I'M ANGRY, I GET ANGRY! YA UNDERSTAND? NOW MEET ME IN THE COURTYARD IN SECOND BREAK, AND WE'LL FIGHT IT OUT! THERE'S ONLY ENOUGH ROOM FOR ONE GUMBALL WATTERSON IN THIS TOWN, AND THAT ONE IS ME!" By now the entire room is staring at me, with fire in my eyes, and a _lot_ of anger radiating from me. Even _TINA _is showing a little fear.

Bobert just takes on a deadly look on his face, and says quietly, scarily, "Challenge accepted."

Miss Simian walks into the room, and looks around. "Okay, who's the one making this entire racket…" then spots me, with fire in my eyes, and instantly says "Okay, who let in Nicole Watterson?"

I turn my face to her, letting her know that I'm not my mum but me, then respond with, "OKAY, FIRST OFF I'M NOT MY MUM, I'M GUMBALL, AND SECONDLY, ARE YOU IMPLYING I HAVE ANGER ISSUES?"

She responds with "Sorry I mistook you for your mum, and secondly, no I was not," seeming pretty scared.

"Good," I say, very quietly. I then turn to Bobert, and say, in an attempt at wise cracking, "It is _on_, brudda!"

**AN: And, so ends the first part of the robot! Bet you didn't expect me to do that, huh? So anyway I think that the Robot happens chronologically first in the series (That means it happens first in the timeline), because in it, Penny says that she "Never realised [Gumball] was so **_**FUNNY **_**or smart before," while the following episodes show that she likes Gumball with a crush, and it's already established that he's pretty funny in the other episodes, so this happens before the other episodes when she has a crush on him. Also, my logic with the DVD happening on a weekend is that Gumball's dad and Anais are out somewhere, so it's easy to guess that they're on a holiday somewhere (probably at Granny Jojo's place), and the holiday doesn't last too long. So that's it.**


	3. The Robot 2

Yes/No continue?

A Gumball Fanfic

Chapter 3

**AN: Now the second part of the robot is here! It's mainly about me/Gumball thinking about how to beat Bobert. So, let the fun begin! Also, there's an obligatory character development scene as it's important to develop the characters. Oh, and the reason the summary says "ship TEASE" is because Penny and I/Gumball will remain just friends for a while until Penny starts to develop her crush. Oh, and if you think my self-insert is overpowered, the rest of the family is slightly less powerful, as seen in later chapters, but has more variety.**

Hey! Gumball Watterson here! Betcha missed me! Hehe… Anyway, you know what I like to do before fighting? Oh yeah! I challenged Bobert to a fight, if you don't remember. And, what I like to do before fighting is meditate, which is what I'm doing. Another reason I'm meditating is 'cause I got angry, and I needed to calm down (I was reborn from a person who I like to consider myself as due to me retaining my personality [as my personality in this life is pretty much the same as in my past one], but still call myself by my current name, and come from the same universe that has a show based on my life, which _MAY _be the same universe.

Well, when you're in a meditative state, you can choose to tune out all your sense except one. The one I didn't tune out is hearing. You see, I need to hear the exact footsteps of the students, so that when an impostor comes I can hear them. Wait! Someone's coming in! I need to do something!... Actually, no I don't. It's just Penny. "Gumball?" she asks, confused. "I never thought of you as someone who would meditate," she continues. "How come you do it?

"Uhh..." I say, scratching the back of my head sheepishly, "I do it because it… calms me down, after getting angry. It also helps me think of helpful battle strategies." I look away, even more embarrassed, before adding "You're the only one who knows that I even do it, which is a pretty close secret. Even my family doesn't know I do this. So PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE keep it a secret?" The last sentence I say with puppy dog eyes.

Penny looks kind of taken back, before saying, "Of course! Why would I tell anyone such a close-kept secret?" She begins to leave, but then turns back, saying "Oh, and Gumball? I didn't know you were so deep." Wow! A compliment from Penny! She's exactly the same as you'd expect her to be from watching the show.

"Thanks for the compliment," I say, turning away to hide my blush as she leaves the room.

"))))"

"Hmmm…" I say, looking at Bobert's schematics drawn onto a sheet of paper. "It looks like Here, there's a weak spot, but it's kinda hard to reach. Here, however…" I circle the eye on his head. I'm in the library looking at Bobert's design made by something, by the way. "But since he's made of that titanium compound, which the only thing harder than is a diamond, it's gonna be hard to cut him with my sword."

"Shh!" shushes the head librarian (A.K.A Rocky). "There are people in here trying to read you know."

Ignoring him… Okay, so I'll need to do some more training, before the be- "BRING BRING! It's Second Break!

OH DARN IT! It's already second break! I'll need to go fight Bobert now.

"))))"

Okay. We're at the place, which has some hastily erected fences around it. Bobert is in his normal form

"Get to your corners!" That's Darwin, in an announcer's voice. Me and Bobert get in our corners. Darwin rings the bell. And with that, the fight begins.

First off, I'll need to get rid of these fences… I use my claws to cut up the poles, so we're no longer limited to the ring. Bobert, taking advantage of this, charges towards me. I dodge, and throw a punch. Bobert, being made of a highly resistant material, blocks this by transforming his hand into a shield, retracting it and having an umbrella-like pole with shield bits on it come out. The space behind the shield, however, gets cut up by the huge gust of wind.

I flash around behind Bobert, and punch him again. He dodges, and aims for me to punch. I block it with my hand. Wait… His hand is retracting! It was a bluff! He shoots a laser out of his hands, and it hits me, throwing me back a few metres. Luckily, it isn't very powerful, so I jump back up, and flash back in front of Bobert. I look to the side, and everyone who didn't know me earlier (Read: Everyone except Darwin and Anais) is gobsmacked. "And this is just the warmup," I smirk. "Okay Bobert! You can stop holding back now!"

Bobert nods, and suddenly, we disappear. At least, to (almost) everyone else it looks like we disappear, but to us, we're just fighting. It seems Tina knows what's going on though, since she's watching us, wherever we go, while no-one else except Anais and Darwin can see me (My whole family's pretty strong and fast, but the only one who can really compare to me at full power are mum and dad [that is, when he gets truly serious. Most of the time, he's about as fast and strong as a rabbit, which he is]. The rest of them are about as strong as I was at the start of the fight, but they all think it's a secret, except for mum. Also, I know Darwin and Anais know that each other and me are pretty strong). Bobert and I trade blows, when Bobert suddenly stops. I stop too, to figure out what's going on.

"INITIATING TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE." Finally Bobert's doing this super-form transformation! I zoom off to my house, as fast as I can (Which is about five seconds), pick up my sword from where it's hidden, and run back.

"Looks like it's time to…" I grin, "Get DANGEROUS!"

I put up my sword, and we go on fighting. Bobert gets his robot arm, and slams it down. I block with my sword. We start kind of duelling, and then finish when Bobert, being the bad sport he is, shoots out a more powerful laser from his chestgun. I reflect it back with my sword, which was made to reflect lasers, only to see it absorbed by Bobert. "Oh, great," I moan. "So not only is he made of that super-strong metal, but he can absorb lasers? I call bull." He then uses his laser Gatling-like weapons and shoots them like a Minigun.

I dodge all the lasers, and then use my sword to slice at one of his super-form's arms. Apparently, I hit a weak spot, because a white fluid starts leaking from it. Bobert looks at it, then shrugs it off, and charges toward me. He hits me in the face with one of his arms, giving my face a very broken and bruised look. My nose starts to bleed. All the while, I notice by looking at the crowd, everyone who's watching is still gobsmacked, although a few have gotten over it already, such as Penny and Tobias. I hear Anais asking Darwin "Who do you think is going to win?"

Darwin shrugs. "I don't really know, but Gumball will probably win. Bobert's still a little weaker, but he has a chance, because he's got more moves than Gumball. Also-" I don't hear the rest of the line when Bobert hits me.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I yell. Bobert just pulls a deadpan face (I don't know how he does, but he's pulling one). "Oh yeah… Forgot we were fighting, sorry," I chuckle nervously.

Bobert then shoots a laser at me, which I dodge. Wait. I'm getting kinda tired. I'll need to finish this quickly. I jump up, and, with my silhouette in the sun, bring my sword down all directions, cutting off Bobert's super-form attachments. Bobert just shrugs off the rest, and pulls a sword out of his hand area. We start duelling (properly this time), and I put my sword down, and my finger against Bobert's reboot after a thrust that left him open. "Sorry Bobert," I sigh, "but I'm gonna need to reboot you." Everyone is watching by now.

Bobert looks sad, and says, "But you helped me when no-one else would! Please, think of all the fun we could have together!" I look away, tears forming in my eyes. I really don't want to do this, but if I don't do this Bobert will probably get an error, and have his memory erased from having proper emotions. I have to choose. Reboot Bobert, and have him go back to normal, or have him keep emotions but erase his memory of before he had emotions?

I've decided. "Sorry, Bobert, but if I don't reboot you you'll probably get an error, and have your memories be erased. Like they say about love, it's the same with emotions: It's better to have emotions and lose them, than never have them at all." That's what probably would have happened in the episode The Robot, if he wasn't rebooted. It's a lot sadder in real life, though. I tilt my head downwards in sorrow, and I prepare to press the button…

"WAIT!" It's Bobert. "Before I am rebooted, may I hug you just… one more time?"

I sigh. "Okay, buddy," I say. "Darwin, come over here and help me give the bot a hug, will you?" Darwin nods and comes over.

"We'll miss what you're like right now when you reboot!" says Darwin.

"I'll never forget you guys!" Bobert says, a happy look on his face.

And so, we hug for the second, and last time. When Bobert lets go, I look at him with an apologetic look on my face, and move to press the button. I press it. He reboots. His eye dilates, and then reappears. "So how are you feeling buddy?" I say with a sad, but hopeful, look on my face.

"Define feeling. I remember feeling before, but not what it was like," says Bobert, with that irritating, but now heartwrenching, head tilt thing.

Tears start to form in Darwin and my eyes. We look away. I start to cry. My mouth begins to feel dry. Oh, well. On the bright side, if this didn't happen, Bobert would have never known about emotions or us at all, as his memories would have been erased. So really it's for the best. Even telling myself that, I still can't stop crying.

"))))"

It's the morning of the next day now, which is Saturday (The first class was on Thursday). I miss what Bobert was like yesterday already. I knew it would probably be sad, but not that sad. Oh, well, might as well forget about it. Oh, and I got an A on my homework yesterday (All by myself, because I'm cleverer than I appear), so I can go on stuff now!

"Hey, Darwin," I say, trying to get Darwin to wake up. "Darwin!" I yell, but he still won't get up. Hehe… I know what to do… I poke his head in the fishbowl. Not with my finger. With my claw.

"OWOWOW!" says Darwin. "Don't do that, Gumball!"

"Sorry…" I say, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "Oh! Darwin!"

"Yeah, Buddy?" he says.

"Wanna play 'DODGE or DARE?" I say.

"WOULD I!" he responds.

I grin. "Then let's do this!"

**AN: Hi! Did you like this chapter? I tried to put equal amounts of humour, romance, awesomeness, and sadness. When I wrote that Bobert part, I started crying myself. I couldn't help it. It was just so… sad. But don't worry, because this isn't about the sadness. It's about the humour! There won't be much sadness. Oh, and I have a few words to say to the readers to get the chapter to exactly 2000 words: Read and review, please!**


	4. The Thief

Yes/No continue?

A Gumball Fanfic

Chapter 4

**AN: HEY! I'm Still Alive (And yes, that was a portal reference), and ready to write (And sorry about the username inconsistencies, I fixed them, because usually my username is id319 on other sites and was previously)! In this chapter, it's a completely original story, called "The Thief," which continues off the last chapter. Basically, someone has stolen the Dodge or Dare board as well as some other things and… That's pretty much all I could tell you without spoiling the chapter. Also, sorry about the summary, but I **_**WILL **_**get to the conspiracy part sometime soon, 'kay? Alright! Oh, and by the way, I assume you've read the last few chapters, so I won't explain what happened to me anymore (Oh, and Gumball's mum may seem OOC in this, but remember, she's not being **_**forced**_** to take a day off, and has convinced Gumball's dad to do work, by threatening to take away his junk food privileges if he didn't, telling him to only eat healthy foods). But now it's time for…**

"))))"

"DODGE OR DARE!" Me and Darwin open the box…

AAAH! What happened to this? "NOOOO!" I yell voicing my concerns. The Dodge or Dare board has been… STOLEN! "Okay, dude," I say to Darwin, "I'm going to get mum, and do the responsible thing."

"Yeah! That's a good idea, Gumball!" exclaims Darwin. He then looks at me with a confused look on his face. "Just 2 questions." I nod at him, telling him to keep going. "Why not get dad, and what's 'responsible' mean?"

I facepalm at that sentence from Darwin. Damn. Forgot how he didn't know what responsible meant. How could I forget the centre of a main episode? "Darwin, being responsible means doing the thing that's the best thing to do, whether or not you want to," I explain. Darwin looks at me, comprehension dawning in his face. "Oh, and we can't get dad cause he's too lazy to do anything about this," I add, as a response to the first question

"OH! So that's what responsible means!" Darwin gives a goofy smile at me. Anyway… I grumble and go inside, after exiting the bunker made of the titanium compound which name I can't remember for the life of me (I told Darwin we always go outside to play Dodge or Dare, and made a couple of rules about how we have to play inside the Titanium-material bunker without a roof which mum installed to have us not cause any chaos if we play at home). I notice that a window is broken… AND THE TV'S GONE!

"OHNOOHNOWHATAREWEGONNADO!" I say, hyperventilating. If mum finds out the TV's been stolen… and we didn't tell her… we'd get into HUEG XBOX trouble! I guess I should tell her… Okay. "I'm going in," I say to Darwin. This was never an episode on the TV series in my past life! I knock on mum and dad's room's (In this universe they share their room, so it doesn't matter about the show, that's what happened in real life) door, waiting for a response. I hear some footsteps. It's either mum or dad…

"Yes, what is it, Gummypuss?" It's mum that answered and opened the door! This'll be easier now… Or not (She looks kind of frustrated from being woken up early)… I'm not sure! Hmmm… How should I phrase it? Aha! I know the perfect way to phrase it! It's just… kinda silly. OH WHO AM I KIDDING? I'M SILLY!

"SOMEONE BROKE IN AND STOLE THE DODGE OR DARE BOARD! Oh, and the TV!" I yell, waving my arms around. This wakes mum right up, and she gets a face that can only be described as a simultaneously confused and angry face.

"Seriously, you woke me up for this? I don't really believe you, considering you pulled this prank on me five times already," sighs mum in an irritated tone of voice. DAMN! Those pranks sure came back to bite me in the ass (because I actually did pull this as a prank once… or twice… or mayyyyybeeeeeee 5 times…) like the boy who cried wolf and Usopp from One Piece.

"I'm not kidding this time! It really did get stolen!" I all but scream. Mum just shakes her head and glares at me angrily. Oh no… "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME NO NO NO OR CALL ME GUMMYPUSS!"

"Of course I wouldn't hurt you! I'm just going to ground you for a WEEK FOR GETTING ME UP ON MY ONE. DAY. OFF!" The last word she yells incredibly loud, with an angry look on her face. YIKES!

"So I guess I'll just… stop it?" I say, looking away nervously. Mum just stares at me, and slams the door in anger going into her room.

"))))"

I'm back in the titanium compound bunker place. "DUDE! SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!" I yell out to Darwin. He gasps in surprise (I'm not really _that_ surprised, considering the pranks I pulled earlier).

"What are we gonna do?" asks Darwin, scared. I smirk cockily.

"The only thing we can do. Find the thief, and steal our stuff back from him slash her," I say. Here it comes… 3, 2, 1…

"BUT GUMBALL! THAT'S STEALING! BESIDES, IF WE DO STEAL AND GET CAUGHT, WE'RE GONNA GO TO JAIL FOREVER! FOREVER'S A LONG TIME!" Darwin screams incredibly loudly, as I predicted. Or as Tzeentch would say: 'Just. As. Planned.'

"QUIET DOWN! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP, YA KNOW!" yells mum. We wince (me and Darwin [or for you grammar sticklers, 'Darwin and I,'] that is. NOT mum); you see, mum has the hearing of a cat. Mainly because she, you know, _is_ one.

I look around. Right. Remember to whisper this time. "Well, let's ring the police, and see if the donut policeman can check for fingerprints."

"Alright!" Darwin nods.

So I go get my touch-phone. "Hmmm… The number is 911." I ring the number.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" says the donut cop.

"Yeah, it's Gumball Watterson. A thief has stolen our TV! Are you able to detect fingerprints?" I ask.

"No, but I know someone who can. I'll send them over immediately to your house." With that, he hangs up, and I can only hope for the best. In the meantime…

"Race you to the park, Darwin!" I say.

"YEAH! This is gonna be pretty fun!" responds Darwin.

3… 2… 1… And the scenery flies around us! Five seconds later, I get back and a few seconds more, Darwin does.

"Another game?" I smirk. He smiles right back.

"YEAH!" says Darwin.

"))))"

We've been racing for 30 minutes now. I've won about 180 times. The doorbell rings.

"OH!" I exclaim. I stop racing and get the door. It's… a human! The first one of my previous kind I've seen since I was born!

"Alright, where did the robbery take place?" asks the detective.

"Oh, it's right over here." I point towards where the TV was.

"Hmmm… I've seen this kind of work before." He takes out his micrifying glass, and looks at it. "Yes, definitely only one person could have done this." He narrows his eyes, and says two words: "_The dodo."_

"Wow, how did you know that mister detective?" says a voice behind me. I jump. Darwin's snuck up on me!

"Because he leaves calling cards, and this is definitely one of his." The detective deadpanned, picking up the calling card. "We've been trying to arrest him for ages, but at least he hasn't left Elmore yet."

"Could I have that?" I ask. He gives it to me. I look at it. Hmm… I think I know what to do. "Okay you can go now alright? Alright. KTHXBAI!" I say, pushing him out the door. Well, that was kinda anticlimactic. Alright, so now all I need to do is find Anais.

"))))"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gumball?" asks Anais.

"Yes I am sure, sis. When we find this dodo guy, we'll follow him, and get our stuff back," I say. "Alright, you ready?" I ask.

"Ready," nods Anais. I ring the phone number on the card; hopefully, it'll reach him.

The phone stops ringing, and I hear a voice going "Hello?"

"Give life combustible lemons!" I say into the phone, and Anais begins tracking the phone down.

"Alright, give me your phone. I'll install the tracking software onto it." She plugs the phone in, and installs it. I hang up, and then open the tracking app.

"Alright. I'll do this." I go outside, and into a sprinting ready position, Darwin following me. 3… 2… 1… Take-off! I sprint away, about half as fast so Darwin can keep up.

"Where does it say he is?" asks Darwin, while we're passing the school.

"It says he's… in Happyville street!" I say. I speed up slightly, and Darwin has to strain to keep up.

Ah! We're nearly there… we're here! Me and Darwin jump on the car, and unsurprisingly, a dodo is driving it. I climb up next to the window, and say. "You know, I would normally make a snappy remark about how dodos are extinct and all, but considering this is Elmore, a dodo had to be here somewhere. I'll do it anyway though. Once we catch you, you'll be as dead as a dodo. Oh, wait! You are one!" I smile at my joke, but the dodo just curses, and throws some smoke bombs in my face. Wait… those weren't smoke bombs… they're… sleeping gas… bombs… can't stay awake… I fall off the car. Everything goes black.

"))))"

I can see 2 men. Not 2 anthromorphs (that's the scientific name for what Elmore's race's name is right now), but not entirely human either. They look completely human, if a human looked creepy, and was unable to breathe and had no facial expressions. So basically they look like they're trying to be humans, but are not humans, like G-man from Half-life. "Where am I?" My voice echoes. Weird. They don't hear me though.

"Is the ascension prepared?" Same with their voices. They don't sound human either, only remotely human.

"No, we need to stall for a while yet. The boy has much potential," (The boy? Do they mean me?) "But it is hardly unlocked yet." They're talking about a plan? This gets creepier by the second.

"Good. I would be afraid if he matched my strength. As the prophecy says," (a prophecy? Oh great, now I'm another pawn in the game between Fate and Tzeentch, metaphorically of course) "only a blue reborn feline male, born of lapin and feline, may defeat the ascended one. He will have great allies, and cross through many dimensions," (oh great. Now, I know I'll be crossing dimensions) "and will have a great evil within. When he defeats the great evil, the ascended one may be his equal and they will fight for the fate of the world." Oh great, a conspiracy. It looks like we'll be in for a lot of crap.

One of the men suddenly startles. He narrows his eyes. "He is watching." The man puts his fists together, and says "Back to your body, for you are not yet ready for the final showdown." He then takes his hands and slams them together. I feel wind washing over my face.

"))))"

"Gumball! Gumball! Wake up!" I hear.

I open my eyes slowly. I see that… my family are here! And I'm in a hospital. And Darwin's holding the dodge or dare board!

"Sorry Gummypuss for not believing you. When Darwin called and said you were hurt, he told me that he'd got the TV and board back. The good thing is, you're safe." Mum smiles at me after saying this and hugs me.

"So ma'am, how is your son– WAIT. He's better already! That shouldn't be possible," says a Band-Aid nurse.

"Shut up and go away!" Surprisingly, it's not mum who said that. It's dad. "I'm glad you're okay, son! And thanks for going so far to rescue the TV!"

"That's alright," I say to dad. I get up and- OW! My back hurts a little. Ahhh… that's better. "And don't call me Gummypuss, mum!" I shout.

We leave the room and I'm talking to Darwin about how he captured that guy. He's telling me that that guy, whose name is Dodo (kinda redundant. I mean, Dodo the dodo, anyone?), got knocked out by him after he knocked me out. Darwin then used my phone to ring both the police and the ambulance (You see, I got a concussion from falling off the car, and didn't forget anything like my past life as Isaac *** or anything important like that). While we're talking, we round the corner and dad bumps into a giant donut- to be more specific, the donut cop.

"Oh! Sorry about that sir. …Sir?" Dad just drools at the look of a giant donut. "Anyway thank you for doing in about 5 minutes what our policemen have tried to do for years! Now Dodo's all locked up. How did you do it?" Dad's now trying to eat the donut cop, but me and mum are holding him back.

"Just used our family talents," I grimace, trying to stop dad from eating the donut. While Darwin tells him more about how, I only have one thing on my mind: what was that vision?

**AN: Bam! See? Told ya the conspiracy would come soon! And it has a prophecy… I know, not very original, right? Anyway I'm trying my best to stop my character from being a Gary Stu/Mary Sue. Please, review! Or I will… umm… prank you by pouring slime all over your town/city by using a gigantic slime bomb! Don't say I didn't warn ya if that happens… Anyway, rate it! Flamers are unwelcome, unless they're ones which tell me about holes in the plot and characters. So Lolguy 2 signing out, but forever here!**


	5. The DVD

Yes/No continue?

A Gumball Fanfic

Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! Lolguy 2 here, and this time, it's another episode chapter! Which one, you ask? Well, it's on a Sunday so it's one of the weekend episodes. Here's a clue: it's The DVD. Hope that didn't give too much away… Anyway, let's begin (oh, and some OCs I don't own, as I'm planning on putting some characters from other Gumball fanfics in, as even I, the great plot bunny trap I am, can't get all ideas)!**

"))))"

Today's been a pretty long day. Yawn… I really need some darn sleep… not the forced sleep the dodo gave me, oh no! Some _real _sleep would be good, thank you. I still don't know what that vision was, and I'm contemplating about its meaning right now. I mean, they said a great evil would be sealed into me, but I don't know of any if they were sealed into me. Maybe it'll happen later… anyway, who were those men? It's possible that one of them is Ben Bocquelet or his brother, and he recorded our lives to turn into a TV show, but then changed it to animation for funding for this 'Ascension' thing, but that's not true… or is it? Nah, I don't really know… Anyway, I should stop thinking into this so much… besides, I'm really tired.

"))))"

I'm dreaming right now. I see many things flash through my vision, such as 3 cats (one purple, one red, and one flashing between blue and black eyes and black and gold eyes), an evil-looking velociraptor, a Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operator, Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show, and last I can see a monster with a face shaped like an oval and with an octopus like eyes and mouth, the body of a spider and legs and arms of a Troll. It jumps towards me and when it's about to hit me…

"WHOA!" I wake up, sweating, and look around. What did that dream mean? I shake my head; I gotta stop thinking into things too much. I go back to sleep.

"))))"

Good morning Elmore! Ahhh… Today's such a beautiful day… I get out of my bed, go downstairs and get some Daisy flakes ready. Darwin comes down, looking incredibly weary (Weary is tired, wary is suspicious. Remember that now), and I get his daisy flakes and put them in a bowl. "You know what today is?" I ask.

Darwin's face lights up. "Dodge or dare day?" he asks. I shake my head

"Pretty close, but it's the day to watch the movie 'Alligators on a Train'," I say excitedly, and then mutter, "Which is just Snakes on a Plane edited using CGI." Seriously it is. It changes the words around a little, and changes the animation from live-action to CGI, and makes more kid-friendly. If you're wondering how exactly I borrowed it out from the same DVD store, I didn't. It's kind of like a chain of libraries: if you get something out from one of them, you can return them to another branch.

"Now it's time for…" I pour my Daisy flakes back in, put it back, close the door, and go to the fridge. "Meeelk…" I say, getting milk.

Darwin's got the idea. He goes and gets the Daisy flakes, and while he's doing it says "Cerealll…"

We then pour them into our bowls, and say simultaneously "Combine…" with a smile on our faces.

We go back to eating. Anais comes down the stairs. She's looking all grumpy, but at the same time, I can see that deep down she's frightened. "What's wrong, sis?" I say, looking at her in concern.

"Nothing…" she says, but her eyes go to the left. Well, if she doesn't want to talk about it then it must be important… And she really doesn't want to talk about it. I can see it on her face. She wants nothing better than to be left alone about it. I'll leave her to her secret.

"Good morning, Darwin!" Me and Anais glare at dad. "And kids!" he continues, nervously. "Anyway, Anais, mum wants me to bring you to the si… Psi… phy…" I hold up a sign saying 'psychiatrist' on it (Luckily, Anais knows I've been hiding my intelligence, and Darwin is just too plain oblivious to notice. And the reason I thought to do it is because I heard mum and dad talking about it, and just knew he'd mess it up, since he's dumb). "Psychiatrist! Yeah, that's it! She wants to find out why you've been so angry and scared recently!"

I wince and get ready for yelling from Anais. I cover my ears, and then… "WHAT? I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Ouch, that was loud…

"She also said you'd say that. So come on! Get in the car!" says dad, oblivious to the fact that she hasn't had breakfast. I just know this isn't gonna end well… "Oh, yeah! You can eat breakfast first, she said." Ahhh, that's better. I really need a day without a hair trigger temper going off. We eat our cereal in silence

"Well… Good luck, sis," I say. She just glares at me, while hiding fear. I still don't get why she's so much like this recently. Normally she's a lot more cheerful. Anyway, they get in the car. Dad honks the horn and waves goodbye to us. I facepalm. Oh yeah, forgot why mum's not here! The reason mum's not here is because she goes to work incredibly early. That's one of the reasons she's always so stressed. Anyway… "Guess what, Darwin?" I say excitedly. He looks excitedly at me, but doesn't talk, for one reason or another. "Today we get the TV to ourselves!

"Yay!" goes Darwin. I turn on the TV and change it to Cartoon Network (We have cable by the way). An episode of Regular Show is on. It's a repeat of 'Rage against the TV,' and it's up to the part where they beat the Hammer.

"Hey, Darwin! What's your favourite episode- Wait. Where's Darwin gone? Oh, never mind." At that moment I hear the mailman (who is that purple moose, of course) come up to the door and put a red envelope through the door. Hmm… This seems kind of familiar. I go get the red envelope. I see on it 'final notice,' and I think I know when this is exactly. It's at the time of The DVD. Crap! That means Darwin'll probably be using the DVD as a pizza cutter! I rush into the kitchen… and there's Darwin, using it as a pizza cutter. Face, say hello to an old friend of yours, the palm.

"Darwin! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DAMMIT!" I yell at him. He just looks at me confusedly. "I mean, why're you using that DVD as a _PIZZA CUTTER?_"

He still looks confused. "What DVD? I only have this pizza cutter," he says. I groan in frustration.

"The pizza cutter _is _the DVD, Darwin."

"Oh." His face looks blank for a while. Then… "OH GOSH! WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GONNA DO? WE'LL GET IN HUGE TROUBLE UNLESS WE FACE UP TO OUR CONSEQUENCES!" I face palm. Forgot about that 'face up to our consequences' thing from the show.

"Of course, buddy. I think we should just ring mum." That'd get things over with a LOT earlier than the show.

"Good idea Gumball!" says Darwin. Whew, glad that's over with. So, I'm ringing her mobile number…

"))))"

"Alright. So how much for the days?" asks mum.

"That'll be…" Larry does some quick calculations, and says, "Around 700 dollars."

Mum suddenly gets a look on her face which is kind of like a crushed look. "Sometimes, Gumball, you have to face up to your consequences. But sometimes… you have to RUN!" yelled mum. She grabbed my and Darwin's hand and ran out of the store.

Larry, looking desperate, chases after us. "No! You don't understand! If you do that, you'll unleash-" Before he can finish however, 3 gigantic ghosts appear around the three of us. "The three DVD champions," sighs Larry, defeated.

When they notice us, I put on a reassured grin, and crack my knuckles. "It's time to do what our family is known best for – kicking a-" when mum glares at me, although with a confused look in her eye, I quickly amend it to "butt, and taking names." Suddenly we flash around to our ghosts. I choose the medium one, as it most likely has balanced powers like me, unlike the rest of my family, who specialize in one field and in the rest are moderately weak. I suddenly increase my speed to so high; it seems that everything else is almost standing still. That is, everything else except my family. I focused on the battle. The ghost increased its speed to. I moved, and hit the ghost in the stomach. The ghost doubles over. They're green ghosts, by the way, not white ghosts. Then, I get up on the ghost's head faster than it can see. "YOO-HOO! Up here dumbass!" I yell to the ghost. It hits where it hears me, which is its head.

It faints and I jump off gracefully, and speed up. Mum and Darwin, however, aren't as lucky. They got stuck with stronger and faster ghosts. Darwin's specialty is strength. He is pretty fast, though, at about 500 km per hour, compared to my 750 km per hour. He can bench-press 100 tons one handed, though, while I can only bench-press 87 tons one handed. His ghost, however, seems that it's faster than it is strong. Right now, he's being pummelled. The ghost can only go at 62 kilometres per hour, however. I interrupt, and glare at the ghost after blocking its punch. "You aren't gonna kill my friend!" I say in an angry voice. He's really cheesed me off now! I flash up to him and punch him in the face. He's getting back up though. I go back to him and punch him in the face, this time not holding back. His ectoplasmic head gets blown off. I wince. There are no ghostly guts or anything. It just looks like it's gotta hurt. When I get back to reality, I notice Larry and mum staring at us, gobsmacked.

"Wha- How- When-" mum babbles. Meanwhile, Larry's still gobsmacked. I scratch my head sheepishly, with a nervous smile on my face.

"Err… Sorry?" I say, embarrassed. Larry's still in the same position as earlier.

"))))"

"So let me get this straight: you trained to get extremely strong and fast, and decided to hide it from us, thinking it was the best idea, and had to go to huge measures to hide it?" asks mum. I look away nervously.

"Uhh… yes," I say

"And you thought this WHY?" mum says, suddenly having a demonic look on her face. I jump. It's extremely scary.

"Uhh… because we thought you'd get angry if you knew we were training…" I say truthfully and sheepishly.

"I forgive you." Phew! Lucky us. I really love my mum.

"Group hug?" asks Darwin.

"Group hug," responds mum. We all get together, and then hug. The happy expression on Darwin and mum's face warms my heart. Not that I'm not making my own happy face.

"Awwww… how sweet. Maybe I should go get some candy to eat because of this heartwarming scene. Oh, no, wait! I'm actually gonna puke," an evil, sarcastic voice sounds. We look towards the direction of it. It's some velociraptor guy with a badge saying 'store manager.' "Well, if it isn't Nicole Watterson," he sneers at mum. "Finally, I get to face the one who ruined my life." I look at mum. She shrugs, confused. The store manager notices this and glares at her. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME, YOU WITCH? YOU RUINED MY

!%#$*&^ BUSINESS! YOU STOPPED MY ASSASINATION! "

Mum snapped her finger. "Oh yeah! This guy! I stopped him when I was an undercover policewoman." I look at her weird. "You never asked," she deadpans, shrugging.

"Now you remember! Time to take… revenge." On this he makes a weird hand signal, and then mum gets shot with a dart. Darwin and I look at her, and then stare at the manager, gobsmacked. How could he do something like that? He takes out the dart, ignoring us. "Heh. Chloroform. Works every time," he says. "Hey, Sniper! Take care of the kids!" he yells out. I don't think he means the good meaning of 'take care of…'

"Uh, boss? I don't think this is the best time to tell you, but I'm out of ammo. Even professionals run out of ammo…" Wait, is that the voice of who I think it is?

Just in case… "SPY!"

"AHHH! Wait… DON'T SCARE PROFFESIONALS LIKE THAT, KIDDO!" Yup, it is!

"Awesome! Are you the sniper that the Team Fortress 2 was based on?" I say. It's silent for a while.

Then, he says, "Ahh… I remember those days… yes, the others are real," he says when I'm about to say something. "The game was based on our life… except the extra stuff or hats. Not that those hats weren't good."

"We can pay you better than him," I say while pointing at the velociraptor, who is freaking out.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HIM? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM! ! #$ IT, I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!" Crap. He flashes over to me and Darwin, and slams his hand into the ground. We both jump back. Cue the awesome fight scene~! I flash behind him, and punch his back, which he blocks. We both flash into mid-air, and punch each other while falling. We flash away and touch the ground with our feet gracefully. I draw my sword, and he flicks on an energy sword. I flash to him, and we start sword fighting. I do a right slash, which he parries, and then when he does he hits me with his right hand. I fall back, puffed. He flashes and puts his sword to my throat. "You don't know who you're messin' with," he growls.

"Funny," I say from behind him, my body disappearing. "I was just about to say the same thing." We lunge towards each other, Matrix style. This is gonna be the fight of the lifetime.

"))))"

**AN: Whoa! Didn't know this chapter was gonna be so long, or late! I started it just after I finished the last chapter. Now It's ages later! I mean, wow! And yes, this is now a crossover with TF2, as well as our world. Well, see ya next time, partners, and be sure to Read 'n' Review!**


End file.
